User blog:Holokami/Omnipartum Pata Absoluta Foresta
The Omnipartum Pata Absoluta Foresta is a "mindless entity", and the omni-creating forest of the omniverse, concepts, principles, and all things. It’s a forest that exists at the same level as omnipotence, and is the heart of all concepts and principles. The death of its trees brings about the creation of countless universes, planes, etc. The Forest Itself The forest is unfathomably large, spanning a seemingly infinite dimension all by itself. It's said the only two people who know exactly how large the forest is are Omnia, and the girl in the forest. The forest has no native life, other than the trees with grow within in it, although sometimes people can be “spirited away” to the forest for an instant. The ground, which is as the "body" of the entity, is nourished by the concepts and principles of existence, which are created and emitted by the "glowing" sources floating around the forest. All the sources emit them, and sources can even create the same concepts and principles, they mix in random and complex ways within the ground. When a seed falls into the ground, it takes in the concepts and principles which exist in that part of the ground, as it nourish itself from them, and from that it grows into a tree, rooted in those concepts and principles, storing unfathomable amounts of power. When one of the trees dies, its body immediately crumbles and splinters, exploding into untold numbers of splinters, and each of those splinters becomes a universe, or a plane, etc. Each one of those is birthed from the concepts and principles from which the tree nourished itself, and each taking with it some or all of what the tree was nourished on. The universes, planes, etc, created by the splinters of the trees exist outside of the forest. It is also possible that one of these splinters could create a single being from it, and that being is the entity responsible for creating an entire verse- the possibilities are endless. Some who have found themselves in the forest with malicious intent, have found it absolutely impossible to harm, destroy, erase, alter, or anything the trees, sources, and ground. Origin In the beginning, existed only an empty field, and the sources, all dormant and "lifeless". Then the first seed appeared, waking one of the sources, allowing it to create the first concepts and principles, and emit them into the ground near the seed, growing the first tree, triggering the chain which would create the omniverse. Seeds As well as creating untold numbers of universes, planes, etc, on dying, the tree with also fire a random number of seeds out in random directions, allowing them to fall in random places. Each of these seeds then digs itself into the soil, and begins to grow. Sources The sources are the “glowing" entities which float above the ground of the forest. Each source creates and emits random concepts and principles, nourishing the ground with them. Multiple sources can create the same concepts and principles however, but the collections of them which each source emits is random. Each of these sources slowly moves about the forest, adding more randomisation to the process. Perceiving the Forest Since the forest exists beyond our reality, at the core of creation itself, above everything else, perceiving it if you somehow get there might seem like a great difficulty. However, because of the nature of the forest and the sources, the forest will show itself to you at your level of existence, and how you would understand it at that level. So if a normal human went to it, they would see a forest as they know one, for example. Fruit Much, much after the first trees grew, the eldest trees began growing fruit. The seeds of these fruits are actually new sources, sometimes even containing completely new concepts and principles. Category:Blog posts Category:Information